1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to winches, specifically to an improved winch that acts upon a load on a cable without causing a buildup of cable on the winch drum.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, the most common method of winch construction has been one which employs a smooth drum surface and a fixed cable length, one end of which was attached to the winch drum.
The cable may feed haphazardly onto the drum or may be guided by a geared mechanism which causes the cable to be laid somewhat evenly over the surface of the drum. Most winches of this type operate on a fixed length of cable. The distance that a load can be moved is limited by the length of cable that can be stored on the drum. In the case that loads must be moved over long distances, the drum of the aforementioned winch must be made quite large to accommodate the cable.
Some winches heretofore have used only a single layer of wound cable with one end attached to a load and the other end placed under tension. Winches for a sailboat are of this type.